


The Vice Commander of Pampers

by PaddedPriestess



Category: Girls und Panzer
Genre: Diaper, Exhibitionism, Gen, Soiling, Wetting, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaddedPriestess/pseuds/PaddedPriestess
Summary: After winning the latest Senshado tournament, Nonna's celebration is cut short after a meeting with the commander of the opposing team, and instead, she finds herself caught up in quite an unexpected scenario.
Kudos: 9





	The Vice Commander of Pampers

Waking with a jolt in a foreign, completely unfamiliar place, Nonna looked up, around, everywhere, panicking a bit at the circumstance she found herself in. She was in... A bathroom? This was a bathroom stall. She was on the floor of what looked like a public bathroom... How absolutely disgusting. But she could worry about gross things later. 

How did she end up here? And why was it so... Cold? Wait... Sitting up a bit, she noticed 2 very big things. Her boobs, specifically. They were bare. Completely bare and naked, with nothing to cover her shame. Or, well, her upper shame. A strange crinkling had come from somewhere in here whenever she moved, echoing through the room. And as she sat up, she realized what it was. She, Nonna, Vice Commander of Pravda, driver of one of the strongest tanks in the Soviet arsenal... Was wearing nothing but a big, thick diaper. 

What the?... What happened? How did she end up waking up in nothing but a diaper on the bathroom floor? Where were her clothes? They certainly weren't here. Did someone find her like this? Was she somehow set up? She hadn't been abused sexually or anything, that much was easy to tell... But then how did this happen? Closing her eyes, almost trying to meditate, Nonna tried to pull back whatever memories she could of what happened... 

Agh, she still felt so drowsy. This definitely wasn't just a natural sleep. Slowly, she tried to stand up, getting to her bare feet and trying to get her head normal. Hearing the door open made her panic, and she froze in place, trying not to move as she did. She just waited, body bare, diaper crinkling, listening as something happened. 

Someone came in, occupied the stall next to hers, and started to... Uh... It shouldn't be surprising in a stall like this, but to hear such dirty sounds coming out from someone was so strange. She really had to go, and the sounds of someone urinating and defecating in the toilet was quite strange. But, the toilet flushed soon after, and then she made her way out. Phew…

That was close. If someone tried to get in this stall, that could've been bad. She was so bare, her nearly perfect body on display, wearing a damn diaper of all things. She couldn't help but feel embarrassed and nervous, touching the front of her padded underwear, feeling... Why, uh... Why was she turned on in this diaper? It was shocking, but she felt a little tingle down below, making her absent-mindedly rub the front of her diaper a bit. That was... That felt... Good. Why did that feel good? Was she one of those weird perverts? One of those…

Exhibitionists. That was the word. She'd never had feelings like that before. Was it just nerves while in such an unfamiliar, almost scary position? Was she enjoying this whole feeling of nearly being caught naked except a very embarrassing pair of underwear? She had to get out of here. She moved towards the stall door to make her escape, but stopped, seeing a note taped onto it. 

Who would put this here? It definitely stood out, not being graffiti on the walls, but especially with such fancy handwriting, specifically addressed to her. She pulled the note off, one hand holding it while the other continued to caress her diaper, blushing as she felt the light plastic crinkle in her hands. Why was this... Nice? Why?... J-just focus on reading.

_Dear Nonna. You must be surprised to wake up like this. Here, allow me to explain. Since you saw fit to ruin the pride of Kuromorimine, I saw fit to ruin not only your pride, but your dignity as well. So I planned a fun little event for you. I'm out in the parking lot with the rest of your clothes. Get to me and I'll give them back and let you go home. Of course, good luck making it through the mall in nothing but a diaper. I'm sure the masses would be interested in seeing the Vice Commander of Pravda being such a public pervert. But hurry up. I can't wait here all day for some stupid baby to show up. And you might want to keep your diaper on. Just in case._

It wasn't even signed, but she knew exactly who it was.

Shiho Nishizumi. Now she remembered. She'd been invited after Pravda's victory over Kuromorimine, a different letter in the same handwriting addressing Nonna for the hopes she would help plan a little celebration for Katyusha. She was there within an hour. Shiho seemed nice and presentable, but then after she drank some tea, and everything turned wobbly. Shiho had this all planned from the beginning... 

Nonna drank some drugged tea, passed out, and then Shiho did all of this to get back at her. But why her? Well, she'd rather take the punishment than Katyusha suffer this, but... Now she was wondering if that thought had more to it than simply doing it to save her captain. Lowering the note, Nonna looked at her own body, large naked boobs hanging from her chest and a thick diaper wrapped around her hips. She looked absolutely infantile. Humiliating. Undignified. She was a diaper wearing loser... 

And these thoughts made her heart race. Oh, good god, no... She was an exhibitionist, wasn't she? This was actually appealing to her. She was feeling turned on because she was naked in public except a diaper. A damn diaper and public indecency was turning her on. She would've normally stripped this off, but not only did it somehow feel more, uh, undignified than simply being naked, but that warning in the message made her reluctant... And also curious.

She drank drugged tea, but if she had a diaper on and Shiho warned against taking it off, did she also do something like spike it with laxative? She was a clever girl. She knew could put 2 and 2 together, but in this case, #2 would be the result as well. That woman... But there was a choice to make. Or, at least, there would've been. She could've waited here to see if there was a need to expel waste in case she was drugged with a laxative. But... She didn't want to. She wanted to risk it. She wanted to go out there and potentially soil her diaper like an infant. Just the thought was so humiliating, so dirty, so alluring…

She had decided her own fate in one second. Or, well, the desire in her mind and tingling in her diaper decided. Gripping the note in one hand and tearing it off the stall door, Nonna breathed in, breathed out, and opened the stall door. Nobody else in the bathroom. Alright... She walked out, the cold tile of the bathroom floor feeling weird yet interesting. 

Already blushing, she reached for the door, only for it to open, an unfamiliar yet tall woman standing there with her door on the handle. And instantly, her eyes widened, and she looked Nonna up and down. Different feelings flashed in her eyes. Surprise, shock, disgust, a bit of awkwardness. "I-I'll just... Excuse me." She made her way right past the nearly naked diaper girl and into the stall as close to her as quickly as possible. And, well... That cinched it. 

That reaction from the woman, that shame she felt, how turned on, thrilled, alive she felt. She was an exhibitionist. Well... Time to find out how much she could push it. Opening the door herself, still clutching the note in her hand really tightly, she waddled out into the crowded mall, already showing off her body. The exit was down south, and the clothing shop was up north a bit. Precariously placed. 

If she were smart, she would rush the clothing store and just try to make things work. But she wasn't smart right now. She was perverted. So in nothing but her diaper, she started to make her way towards the south... No. First, she was going to enjoy this. 

She walked the opposite direction, wandering aimlessly and taking in all the attention she was getting. She was a very acute girl, knowing better than anyone how astute she could be and her eye for detail. So every look she got, every pointed finger, the hushed whispers or loud jeers of people who wanted to speak down to her because of what a dirty pervert she was, every gaze of disgust or shock or amusement was registered into her mind. She was a commotion here, and she loved it.

Waddling over to the directory with exaggeratedly infantile gait, Nonna stared at the map, but didn't read it. She memorized it all. Instead, she leaned forward, boobs sagging down and diaper crinkling as she stuck her butt out. Ooh, this felt nice. So very, very nice... Eyes and focus all directed on the fact she was wearing a diaper. Who would've known such an odd punishment from Shiho would end up being such an awakening, such an amazing option

Maybe she misjudged the Nishizumi matriarch... She almost wanted to thank her for all this. To get on her knees and kiss her ass. To... Oh, wow. She was more than just an exhibitionist. She felt a pang in her chest at the thought of losing control. The thought of Shiho holding her leash. Controlling her fate. Being her... Her mistress. Her owner. Too many things she was figuring out about herself, but now she wanted to make it to that car and to tell Shiho everything she'd just discovered. She leaned up... But then, a sudden cramp made her lean back down.

O-oh, oh no, oh no, oh... Oh yes. This must be that laxative. She felt an intense urge to shit, and it was about to come out without her say so. So... She might as well say so. Bending over, one hand leaning her body against the directory, Nonna's knees buckled, her stomach cramped, and then her bowels emptied. A huge, mushy mess noisily rushed out of her behind and instantly started filling her diaper up. "Nnngh..." 

Sighing, groaning, even moaning with relief, Nonna's mouth wasn't nearly as loud as her ass, her poop simply pouring out into her pampers in heavy volume, filling, swelling, bulging and sagging her seat. Down it went, towards her thighs, near her bent knees, the feeling of her diaper desperately trying to hang on incredibly clear. Thankfully, the tapes held well, even if the top of her butt was slightly exposed now. "Haaah..." She moaned out, feeling the last of it empty into her diaper, now full, stinking and ruined by her big butt. Amazing.

Breathing in and out, practically panting like a bitch in heat, Nonna looked up around her, an entire crowd having gathered to watch. An audience to watch her soil- no, to watch her shit herself like a baby or a toddler. Well, might as well give them a bit more. She moved a hand back, and groped the fresh warmth in her diaper, feeling it squish and squeeze in her grip. This wasn't bad, but the groans of disgust and jeers towards her made it feel so much better. 

"Gross! What is wrong with her?", 

"I can't believe this girl just pooped in a diaper like this. Does she have no shame?", 

"Mommy, that girl isn't potty trained!",

"God damn, she stinks. If you were going to shit yourself, why couldn't you have at least done it at home, you freak!?" 

All sorts of comments, and she just smiled through it, as turned on as ever. Finally, she turned around to face them all, boobs on display and swinging from her chest, though the focus was still on her diaper instead. She made the right choice continuing to wear this... This was leagues better than if she'd just come out naked. "S-sorry everyone! I-I couldn't hold it in anymore." She fake-apologized. Then... Blushing redder than the emblem of Pravda, she breathed in, held it, and pushed. 

Even for as humiliated as she was, she had to make it even worse on herself, and do this now too. And soon enough, the front of her diaper turned yellow. Nonna wet- no, she pissed in her shitty diaper like a disgusting toddler, the front soaking it all in and making the front try, yet fail to match the absolutely full and dirty back. She'd really used this diaper, and judging from how fast her heart was racing, how all the attention on her felt, and how absolutely good she felt in this dirty diaper, she knew she made the right decision. 

"O-oops. Sorry, I peed myself in my poopy diaper again." She announced to everyone. That was enough, and the crowd groaned, all dispersing form her, not wanting to enable her obvious exhibitionist desires anymore. Dang... But that meant she could finish off this detour.  
Even with everyone gone, Nonna couldn't lose the blush on her face, the rapid pace of her heart beat, and even though she'd just peed, her cock was hard again nearly right away. Almost forgetting that there was one other thing crinkling besides her diaper, Nonna looked down at the crumpled note in her hand. She had to go meet Shiho. She had to let her see this. She had to let her know that... That she just turned Nonna into a complete submissive exhibitionist bitch

And she didn't have to do a damn thing except set it up. She triggered some repressed sexual desires in Nonna, and they exploded out of her like the huge pile of shit erupted out into her pampers. She was facing the south now... And so she started to trudge her way towards the exit, now barely able to keep any kind of pseudo-mature gait. Her legs were spread wide, bow-legged as she waddled towards those doors, putting her arms under her breasts rather than over them. Showing off her butt with this waddle, her boobs with this strange arm positioning, and her diaper and naked body in entirety really, Nonna made her way to the exit, getting some extra glares and snickers on the way.

She was almost there... Almost to the woman who did this, and almost ready to just cream her already destroyed diaper. Seeing a path made for her as people gave her quite a wide berth, Nonna pushed open the door and walked outside, the feeling of pavement on her feet rather than tile being a bit unwelcome. The one drawback so far... 

But she waddled out, looking up and down and all around for... For that woman. For Shiho. Who, uh… Was she still here? Nonna was rushed by the note still clutched in her hand, though surely its writer would want to stick around to see the end result. Especially with such a result like this.

But as much as she hoped to be right about it, and to see that scrutinizing glare from a well-dressed woman who held nothing but contempt that would only further into disgust upon seeing what Nonna had done. Yet none of that was here. Shiho wasn’t here. It was just Nonna standing in her own padded shame. What could she even do? She sighed to herself, feeling a bit of a cooldown upon realizing there wasn’t some grand prize worthy of the messy masochist she’d become. How disappointing…

Or so she thought, before her eyes affixed themselves to an empty parking spot, and something in the middle of it. Another piece of paper, held down by what seemed to be some stones grabbed from nearby. Was it… From her? Waddling over to the spot, Nonna carefully bent down, getting to her knees before slowly dropping down onto her butt, and...

Oh, oh good God, just the feeling of it all squishing over her butt, the mess in her diaper being flattened and smushed by her weight, hearing all the dirty, disgusting squelchy noises as she stopped trying to hold herself up and completely let herself sit on her messy butt. It was so absolutely rapturous, so amazing. Who would’ve thought sitting in a diaper she’d shit in could’ve been so perfect? She could never, ever go back from this, could she?

The answer lied in this note. Reaching down and clearing the rocks off, she picked it up, and felt her heart skip a beat when she instantly recognized the handwriting. It was her. The woman who she wanted to be a complete diaper slave to wrote this note. Just to exemplify her own humiliation while she read this note, she began to grind in her poopy padding, driving herself back and forth in it, really making sure her ass would be completely covered.

_Dear Nonna. Congratulations. If you’re reading this, you probably got out of the mall without being arrested. I got bored waiting to see the outcome, so I decided to drive off without you. I figure what you’ve gone through should be enough punishment, but since I doubt you could’ve bought clothes by yourself without any money, and since I just decided to throw out your old clothes, it might be difficult getting home. Unless you plan to walk home completely naked, I’m at the nearby coffee shop. I’d recommend moving fast too; I won’t be here very long. But if you can make it here before I leave, maybe I’ll be nice and drive you home. Or at least give you some pity money to dress yourself with. If you’re lucky, or perhaps unlucky, I’ll be here longer, watching whatever videos might get put online. So I certainly hope you put on a good show for everyone. Whatever dignity you have left depends on it._

Again it was unsigned, but Nonna didn’t care. It was from Shiho, and that was the important part. Even just reading that made her feel such a rush, knowing that not only had she dealt with everything in there without a change or clothes to cover herself, but Shiho demanded she do more, probably not realizing that Nonna not only hadn’t changed out of the diaper, but heavily ruined it in the process. If there were videos, oh boy, Shiho was going to have a field day with all of it…

Even just now, the thought of Shiho’s disappointed expression turning to one of disgust and revulsion at how shameless Nonna had acted was, well, still as erotic as everything else she’d gone through. This woman had a perfect sense of how to shame and humiliate someone. She was so perfect for what Nonna had become. Nothing more than a diaper filling, pamper pissing, masochistic exhibitionist who’d come to love peeing, pooping, and then… And…

Still grinding on autopilot, her thoughts mixed with the mushy diaper and tingly feeling got to be too much, and Nonna came in her diaper with shocking ease for the situation she was in; out in the parking lot of a mall in nothing but said diaper. To cum from that, well, there was no greater example of the pervert she’d become over the course of a small trek through the mall, all set up to humiliate her and doing a better job than ever expected. 

Phew… For how repressed she could be, it felt like Nonna never quite was able to get the relief she desired, but she got more than enough just from this alone. As she thought earlier, there would be absolutely no going back from this. Instead… She had to go forward. Grabbing the second note, Nonna slowly and shakily got up to her feet, feeling her diaper start sagging as most of the mess dislodged itself from her butt and resumed simply taking up space in the seat of her babypants. And then… Forward. She had to go to the nearest coffee shop and see if Shiho was there. 

And even if she wasn’t, the adventure itself would no doubt be more than enough for the naughty girl Nonna had become.


End file.
